Draco, How Would I Know?
by Apolline Black
Summary: Quando uma coruja chega aos membros do que um dia fora a elite bruxa, anunciando uma festividade misteriosa no lar dos Malfoy após tantos anos de reclusão do clã, é claro que surge a oportunidade perfeita para que algumas pessoas peçam a ajuda de Lucius. Porém, ele tem uma condição: deseja-lhes a lealdade. Por que tudo isso? E, principalmente, por que logo agora que Draco voltou?
1. Paradoxos

**P**ansy Parkinson, sentada na sala de julgamentos do Ministério da Magia, esperava justiça. Na verdade, mais do que isso: vingança contra os homens que tão cruelmente maltrataram sua família e a desonraram diante de todo o mundo bruxo.

O juiz, um homem de semblante arrogante, arregaçou as mangas de suas vestes enquanto olhava todos os presentes. O seu rosto denunciava cansaço ao mesmo tempo em que parecia quase que inexpressivo, como se não estivesse vivo, mas havia algo de falso em tudo aquilo. Algo que a morena sentia, mas não compreendia.

— Diante das sentenças dadas, por outros, tornou-se claro que seguir as ordens de _Você-Sabe-Quem_ era uma questão de vida ou morte, para muitas famílias — disse o juiz.

Sim, sim, pensou Pansy. Vida ou morte. Algumas pessoas ali presentes, com seus rostos acalorados e suas mentes desejosas por uma boa condenação, baixaram a cabeça submissamente. De repente, apresentavam uma constrição humilde que fez a ex-sonserina sentir vontade de gargalhar no seu melhor tom sarcástico.

— Porém, houveram procedimentos de maneira errônea — prosseguiu o juiz. — O réu teve sorte de não tirar a vida de outras pessoas, apenas omitindo a chance de que _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_ fosse derrotado muito mais rapidamente, ou eu lhe trancafiaria em Azkaban por vinte anos ou mais!

O juiz fez uma pausa, os seus olhos cerrados com tanta força que ficava difícil saber se lutava contra a emoção aflorada ou uma ira intensa. Ele olhou brevemente para Pansy quando sua expressão se suavizou, logo focando a vista em uma pilha de relatórios sobre a sua mesa, apenas para fugir da ansiedade que havia naquela jovem.

— Devido aos fatos aqui apresentados, a conduta que o réu manteve durante a guerra, e levando em conta o fato de que a lei preza por justiça, eu consequentemente o condeno a dez anos de reclusão. Tal pena se iniciará de imediato — arrematou o juiz.

Somente tanto tempo vivendo sob o medo impediu que a frustração e o ódio transparessessem no rosto de Pansy. Sua mãe encontrava-se de cama, amargurada com a possibilidade que se materializara naquele momento: seu marido seria enviado a Azkaban. A garota agora observava algumas pessoas sorrirem, aglomerando-se. Estavam felizes e até mesmo riam.

O gosto amargo subiu à garganta de Pansy de modo tão intenso que ela precisou separar os lábios, buscando por ar. Lutava contra o choro e os gritos que queriam se fazer ouvir, quando duas mulheres caminharam livremente com o olhar confiante, sem nem mesmo notá-la ali. A garota deixou-as passar sem dizer nada, cerrando os dentes. Então vieram os mais nobres membros da corte, os quais lhe olharam, envergonhados, mas ao mesmo tempo triunfantes.

Fora de controle, Pansy gritou com todas as suas forças:

— Vocês hão de sofrer como eu estou sofrendo... hei de fazê-los pagar pelo erro que estão cometendo.

**N**o apartamento espaçoso e decorado de modo simples, Blaise Zabini estava absurdamente embriagado. Deitado sem muita boa postura num sofá marrom, bebia diretamente da garrafa de whisky de fogo, vez ou outra pegando alguns cubos de gelo num balde de cristal ao lado e levando-os diretamente à boca para cortar um pouco do ácido.

Eram oito horas da noite e ele continuava ignorando a lareira crepitante, talvez porque nem mesmo a estivesse notando, já que sua mente estava muito mais ocupada em recordar-se da bela garota que estivera ao seu lado no dia anterior. Já fazia algum tempo que estava vivendo desse modo tão miserável e agora dava-se conta disso. Não havia uma garota para deitar-se ao seu lado por uma noite inteira, sorrindo ao acordar pela manhã; tampouco havia amigos com quem pudesse divertir-se um dia ou outro, jogando conversa fora. Sua carreira era a única coisa concreta que lhe restara, mas diante de toda a sua boêmia também começava a afundar. Houve época em que era respeitado, quase que vangloriado, e as pessoas se sentiriam lisonjeadas em ver-lhe. Porém, atualmente só lhes causava aborrecimento.

Ainda tomando de sua garrafa de whisky, ele viu as chamas da lareira tornarem-se esverdeadas, mas continuou a beber até que a pessoa estivesse diante de si. Ela era tão doce, com seu rosto calmo e seus olhos negros, pequena e frágil, que Blaise sentiu-se feliz em vê-la após tanto tempo. A senhora Zabini já não o via desde que o filho saíra de casa, argumentando que estava na hora de viver por si mesmo.

— Onde diabos você estava? — perguntou ela.

— Por aí — ele sorriu de canto, denunciando seu real estado.

Ela não achara aquilo nada lisonjeiro. Vencera a distância entre eles em alguns poucos passos e o agarrara pelos ombros, mas, ao notar-se tão frustrada, controlou sua raiva e sentiu-se triste pelo filho. Ele poderia ter se tornado um rapaz glorioso, mas estava apenas cavando seu próprio túmulo.

— Ora, mãe... Acalme-se.

Ele estava rindo. Afastou-lhe as mãos agora trêmulas e rolou os próprios olhos, respirando de modo descompassado por causa de todo o álcool em seu sangue. Não percebia o real significado de tudo aquilo.

— Seu estupido! — disse ela, com a voz chorosa. — Está destruindo a si mesmo, Blaise. Será que sempre viverá como um inconsequente, sem conseguir dignidade o suficiente para sequer olhar-me direto nos olhos?

Nenhuma resposta fez-se ouvir, então a senhora Zabini desapareceu pela lareira de modo tão repentino como havia surgido. Blaise sentou-se no chão com o rosto entre as mãos, o desespero e a humilhação dominando-o por completo. Então, pensou de fato sobre o que se tornara e sentiu vergonha. Porém, só havia uma pessoa que podia salvá-lo, um lugar em que encontraria as portas abertas, mesmo depois de tudo que fizera. Ele voltaria para o único homem que tinha o poder e a sensatez que ele precisava naquele momento, a lealdade na qual ele ainda acreditava. Malfoy.

**C**harles Greengrass, com o rosto sereno que lhe era característico, olhava para sua mulher, procurando qualquer solução para o problema que tinham em mãos. O problema tinha nome e sobrenome, mas isso não era o mais interessante sobre ele e, sim, seu sangue. Os Greengrass não eram aficionados pela questão do sangue puro, na verdade, mas temiam que suas boas alianças fossem destruídas com o que estava prestes a se passar.

Daphne era uma boa garota. Conseguira uma vaga satisfatória como obliviadora no Ministério da Magia e tal trabalho lhe permitira conhecer muitos lugares e pessoas a cada dia que se passava. Fora exatamente assim que ela conhecera Dimitri, um rapaz russo que compartilhava da sua vivacidade. Ele, porém, era filho de trouxas e isso fizera Daphne sentir grande medo de apresentá-lo para a família, tal como acontecia naquele exato momento.

— Você desonrou minha filha? Engravidou-a para que tivéssemos de aceitá-lo em nossa casa, uma vez que somos bem vistos na sociedade em que vivemos? — perguntou Charles ameaçadoramente.

Dimitri, assustado como estava, sentiu a voz fugir momentaneamente, então tossiu algumas palavras:

— De modo algum! Juro por Morgana que nunca abusei da bondade de Daphne, pois a amo e a tenho com todo o respeito. É com esse mesmo respeito que estou pedindo-lhe a mão em casamento. Sei que não tenho direito de fazê-lo, mas gostaria de casar-me com ela.

A mulher de Charles, Ophelia, foi quem tomou as rédeas da conversa.

— Pare de ignorância — disse, olhando o marido. — Não se lembra de quando éramos jovens, loucamente apaixonados? Você sabe o que deve fazer. Dimitri pode instalar-se por aqui discretamente.

Daphne já chorava exageradamente. Era belíssima, doce e inteligente. Conseguiria facilmente qualquer outro rapaz, mas, por peça do destino, fora justamente apaixonar-se por aquele estrangeiro do sangue impuro.

— Preciso dele para viver! — disse ela em tom choroso. — Compreende-me, pai, e não me deixe sofrer assim.

Charles olhou-a com surpresa. Sua menina sempre fora muito cautelosa, obediente, e nunca lhe dera nenhum desgosto. Não ceder a tais caprichos, principalmente quanto implorados com tamanho sentimento, era como negar a sua própria vida. A felicidade de Daphne também era a sua. Assim, decidiu que havia apenas um modo de resolver aquilo. Teria de encontrar Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Reencontros

** O**

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e os Greengrass, entre outros tantos membros do que um dia fora a famosa elite bruxa, receberam corujas sobre a celebração gloriosa que ocorreria na mansão dos Malfoy na última sexta-feira de março. O anfitrião, Lucius Malfoy, jamais esquecia dos velhos companheiros, embora ele mesmo não os visse com frequência. Já havia um bom tempo que seu lar não recebia pessoas, muito menos sediava festividades, mas não havia dúvida de que seria uma ocasião de grande importância, cujos festejos se prolongariam por todo o dia. Com os últimos julgamentos referentes à guerra ocorrendo, um evento de tal porte era justamente o que as pessoas precisavam para sentir novamente sua alegria.

Assim, nessa manhã de sexta-feira, os amigos de Lucius Malfoy surgiram de todos os cantos do Reino Unido para conferir qual era a grande motivação daquilo. Traziam sorrisos calorosos e o respeito por aquela família aristocrática, bem como cartões de cumprimentos à moda antiga, uma tradição que jamais deixaria de realizar-se entre eles, por mais antiquada que pudesse soar em outros locais. Mais do que cumprimentos, esses cartões representavam respeito.

Lucius Malfoy era um homem a quem muitos recorriam em busca de auxílio desde o fim da guerra e quem o fazia jamais desapontava-se. Não haviam promessas ocas, desculpas covardes ou receios. Ele nunca dizia que suas mãos estavam atadas ou que haviam pessoas acima dele que poderiam atrapalhar as coisas. E, curiosamente, ele não precisava ter laços estreitos com essas pessoas para auxiliá-las, tampouco exigia qualquer coisa em troca. Apenas uma coisa era necessária: que a lealdade entre ambos fosse instituída. Assim, tornava-se claro que havia uma dívida e que ela poderia ser saldada a qualquer momento, através de algum pequeno favor.

Agora, nesse grande dia de tema tão misterioso aos convidados, Lucius encontrava-se com um sorriso sutil no rosto enquanto caminhava pelo jardim ornamentado da mansão, acenando para as pessoas e dizendo algumas palavras gentis aqui e ali. Muitas pessoas ali deviam sua atual felicidade, às vezes, também a liberdade, aos Malfoy.

Entre a multidão, podia-se destacar facilmente Narcissa. Trajava vermelho, mas Lucius duvidava muito de que a cor é que lhe tornava tão radiante naquele momento. Era algo mais detalhado, como o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos, e eles tinham um motivo em especial, o qual tornar-se-ia público em alguns poucos instantes. Pensando bem, as pessoas poderiam até mesmo achar que o destaque da festa era o próprio anfitrião, julgando pela sua serenidade e confiança.

Foi então, repentinamente, que todas as cabeças se viraram em uma única direção e contemplaram o que se tornara óbvio. Ajeitando o smoking cuidadosamente passado, sem perceber a excessiva atenção que lhe era dedicada, Draco Malfoy parecia diferente e similar ao mesmo tempo. Alguns anos haviam lhe feito muito bem, esculpindo um pouco mais seu rosto de características fortes e tornando-o um pouco mais alto. Não se podia ter nenhum vislumbre do seu corpo, em questão de músculos, mas a maioria das jovens garotas já podiam imaginá-lo igualmente deslumbrante.

O que o tornava diferente, de todo modo, é que estava um pouco mais sociável. Nos tempos de escola, talvez pela constante pressão a que era submetido, Draco falava pouco e, quando o fazia, geralmente era para insultar aos outros e demonstrar sua superioridade. Seu ego certamente não havia diminuído um milímetro sequer, mas era impossível não se surpreender com o modo lisonjeiro como cumprimentava as pessoas enquanto avançava pelo jardim, espalhando apertos de mão e sorrisos sutis.

Ao avistar a mãe, tão bela quanto podia se lembrar da última vez em que a vira, o sorriso de Draco ganhou uma vivacidade nunca antes vista por todas as pessoas ao redor. Se julgavam óbvio que o motivo da festividade era algum aniversário do garoto, agora um homem, ou mostrar ao mundo como ele estava tão desenvolvido, isso agora caíra por terra. Quem desvendou a charada foi, senão, uma garota ao canto do jardim, a qual sussurrou para si mesma: "_Parece que Malfoy esteve fora por um longo tempo_".

De fato, o jardim tornou-se muito mais animado depois disso. As conversas haviam sido retomadas, agora com um quê de curiosidade sobre o herdeiro de todo aquele luxo que se podia apreciar ao redor. Onde estivera? Por que partira? Algo em especial o fizera retornar? Ninguém sabia dizer e os murmurinhos a respeito deixavam Lucius Malfoy satisfeito. Era exatamente aquele tipo de reação que ele desejara ver e gostaria de desfrutá-la um pouco mais, mas ser quem era lhe privava às vezes desse tipo de privilégio, atribuindo-lhe outras prioridades.

Distanciando-se do jardim, Lucius adentrou a biblioteca, que também servia-lhe de escritório, e escutou atentamente quando o elfo surgiu, indicando-lhe que haviam algumas pessoas desejosas de trocar uma ou outra palavra com o anfitrião do dia. Um aceno de cabeça foi o necessário para que o elfo desaparecesse, permitindo a entrada de Charles Greengrass alguns minutos depois.

O loiro recebera seu convidado com um abraço fraternal. Eles haviam brincado juntos quando crianças e até mesmo estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, crescendo bons amigos. Antes do nascimento dos filhos de ambos, costumavam até mesmo reunir-se com certa frequência, para conversarem sobre as lembranças divertidas da mocidade. Então, a alegria expressa por Lucius não era exagerada ou falsa e ele sentiu-se satisfeito pelo amigo estar a procurá-lo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, num gesto de simplicidade. Sabia, por experiência própria, que era preciso ter coragem pra confessar algo íntimo a um amigo e ainda mais para pedir-lhe auxílio.

Greengrass contou a história de Daphne e o garoto russo, um rapaz de boa aparência e muitos atributos positivos, mas que possuía a infelicidade de ter nascido entre os trouxas. Um amor puro nascera entre a pequena e Dimitri, e não havia como expressar a amargura no peito de Charles, diante o receio de ver a filha fechar dentro de si mesma para sempre, em sofrimento, caso não pudesse se casar com o que jurava ser o amor da sua vida. Apenas Lucius Malfoy poderia aconselhar seu amigo de longa data, ajudando-o a passar por aquele tormento do melhor modo possível.

— Não se preocupe — Lucius disse, quando terminou de ouvir o relato. — Permita que se casem, se esse é o desejo da sua filha. Sua família não corre grandes riscos, uma vez que já não exista um mal a temer. Porém, seja cauteloso: a desventura sobre esse rapaz pode não ser bem vista entre os nossos. Mantenha esse como um segredo trancafiado a sete chaves e, se preciso, alguns cuidados a mais.

Charles acenou com a cabeça, mais calmo. Ele não esperava que Lucius fosse aconselhá-lo daquele modo, mas já devia tê-lo imaginado, pois o fim da guerra modificara a todos, de um modo ou outro. Sorriu genuinamente ao agradecer-lhe, escutando algumas orientações de como deveria proceder, dando-lhe um abraço antes de rumar para o jardim outra vez.

Narcissa, vendo que a conversa havia finalmente terminado, tomara a iniciativa de adentrar a biblioteca, deixando para trás o hall onde aguardara anteriormente. Ela examinou o marido com grande curiosidade, antes de pronunciar-se.

— Por que você aconselhou Charles a permitir tamanha besteira? — Ela disse, franzindo o cenho numa notável expressão de desentendimento que fez Lucius sorrir.

— Era isso ou entregar a filha ao desalento. Quem sabe o que aconteceria com Daphne Greengrass? Ela poderia passar a nutrir ódio pelo pai ou amargura pela vida. Poderia ser ludibriada pelo rapaz a fugir para a Rússia, ficando a mercê de horrores, longe de sua família. — Ele deu de ombros, observando Narcissa concordar com a cabeça, pensando melhor sobre o assunto. Assim que ela fez menção de sair outra vez, Lucius emendou: — Talvez isso venha a calhar alguma hora. Talvez gere bons frutos que, agora, não conseguimos prever.

A mulher sentiu-se satisfeita pela colocação que acabara de escutar. Acostumada com a sagacidade do marido, ainda que nem sempre conseguisse compreender totalmente sua linha de raciocínio, imaginou que havia algo a mais naquela conversa. Algo que ela nem podia imaginar. Assim, decidiu que não havia mais o que fazer ali.

— Draco deseja vê-lo. — Sussurrou com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, antes de partir outra vez.


	3. Boêmia

** A**

Lucius ficou feliz em saber que seu filho desejava vê-lo. Normalmente, era preciso que ele solicitasse sua presença e ela sempre se fazia com a notável demonstração de descaso. Coisas da juventude, podia dizer agora, visto que o tempo amadurecera Draco, tal como era o desejado. O previsto, por assim dizer. Porém, ainda haviam algumas coisas a se fazer antes desse reencontro familiar.

Decorreu-se apenas o tempo de virar-se e abrir a garrafa de whisky de fogo, para que a porta anunciasse outro visitante na biblioteca dos Malfoy, mas Lucius não se interessou em ver quem era antes de finalizar o adorado ritual de provar sua bebida. Apenas quando ela lhe queimou suavemente a garganta é que ele se virou outra vez, deparando-se com Blaise Zabini, que outrora fora um grande amigo de Draco, especialmente nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Os olhos severos de Lucius se estreitaram, tirando-lhe a aparência serena e deixando o jovem apreensivo. Será que fizera o certo ao procurar aquele homem? Bem, já estava ali, não podia simplesmente fugir. A questão é que Malfoy já sabia muito bem em que ponto crítico se encontrava o garoto Zabini e particularmente, não nutria real interesse em ajudá-lo, uma vez que não compactuava com certas ações das quais tomara ciência.

Como um Comensal, ele podia ter sido cruel com muitas pessoas. Como um Malfoy, podia ter sido arrogante com muitas outras. Porém, nunca desonrara a sua família através de comportamentos erroneamente lascivos, de palavras baixas ou de vexames causados pelo álcool. E Blaise conseguira fazer tudo isso repetidas vezes antes mesmo de completar seus 20 anos.

— Beba comigo. — Lucius disse, como um convite à conversa que se seguiria.

— Não, senhor. — Blaise rapidamente respondeu-lhe, ainda que seus olhos ávidos em direção à garrafa âmbar quisessem dizer o contrário do que seus lábios haviam pronunciado então. — Agradeço, mas não.

Muito bom, pensou o loiro. Sentou-se na poltrona que lhe era velha companheira, até mesmo antes de Narcissa, visto que havia pertencido anteriormente a Abraxas, seu pai. Quando viu Blaise colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça, demonstrando estar perdido em relação a como agir, convidou-o para sentar-se também através de um gesto simples com uma das mãos, na qual jazia um anel prateado que o garoto não pôde deixar de notar.

— Eu sei que errei grosseiramente… — Blaise começou a dizer, envergonhado. Parecia sincero. — Não havia me dado conta disso até ver o rancor e o receio nos olhos da minha mãe, quem sempre me olhara com ternura. Quero ver isso novamente nos olhos dela, senhor Malfoy. Quero orgulhá-la, fazê-la crer em mim outra vez.

Lucius acenou com a cabeça, bebendo um pouco do seu whisky. Percebeu o gole seco que Blaise dera, fitando o copo. Estava controlando-se, o que era um bom começo, enquanto sua mente o instigava a cometer o erro outra vez.

— Sei que o senhor possui bons contatos na Travessa e, até mesmo, no Ministério. — Prosseguiu o garoto. — Poderia arranjar-me um bom emprego, não? Algo que ajudasse a me reerguer. Eu seria eternamente grato, senhor Malfoy. Eternamente.

Malfoy acenou outra vez, mas, desta, resolveu interromper o falatório de Blaise. Era o ponto em que as pessoas começavam a prometer ilusões e implorar copiosamente. Lucius não se importava de ajudar os seus, dentro dos conformes, mas ouvi-los choramingar era deprimente. O incomodava.

— Posso ajudar-lhe, garoto. — Curvou os lábios sutilmente, deixando Zabini mais aliviado. — Porém, exijo duas coisas em troca. Não tome isso como imposições negativas, apenas… garantias. Devo, afinal, crer que ajudar-lhe vale a pena.

— Qualquer coisa.

_Qualquer coisa_ era algo muito vago. Muitas pessoas já o haviam dito à Malfoy, naquela mesma situação, e isso as colocava num patamar delicado. Quando se dispunham a fazer qualquer coisa, Lucius se lembrava disso e, uma hora ou outra, batia-lhes à porta para lembrá-los também. Sempre demonstravam-se arrependidos em dizer tal coisa no calor do momento.

— Se chegar aos meus ouvidos que voltou a ter alguns comportamentos não muito lisonjeiros para um homem da nossa classe, não hesitarei em aborrecê-lo, Blaise. — Os olhos azuis adquiriram um formato semi-cerrado, demonstrando o quão séria era aquela frase. Lucius gostava de ameaças, advertências, de amedrontar para exercer o controle. Os homens que suportavam aquilo bem, acabavam por se tornar dignos de seu tratamento mais amigável, posteriormente. — Estou lhe dando uma chance de recomeçar e, como todo recomeço, este pode rumar para um lado trágico outra vez. Mas não lhe darei outras chances. E não lhe deixarei passar impune se me fizer perder meu tempo e minha boa fé.

O nó na garganta de Blaise pareceu apertar-lhe quase a ponto de sufocar, mas o garoto concentrou-se em repetir mentalmente que bastava andar na linha, provar seu valor, que tudo ficaria bem.

— Eu prometo fazê-lo. — Ele respondeu.

— Pois bem. — Lucius ergueu-se de sua poltrona, sinalizando que a conversa terminara ali. — Um dos meus entrarão em contato com você em breve, fique atento. Fale com seus pais, diga que me procurou. Eles ficarão mais confiantes se souberem que passou pelo meu julgamento e, agora, está sob a minha instrução.

Zabini desejou abraçá-lo apertado e pronunciar milhões de agradecimentos, mas duas coisas lhe impediram de fazer isso: Lucius o julgaria uma tolice imensa; e isso não seria nada perto do que estava devendo. Assim, murmurou um 'obrigado' muito educado e estendeu sua mão para o anfitrião, recebendo um aperto firme. Seu acordo estava selado e, pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentia pronto para agir como um verdadeiro homem.

Ao ver-se sozinho outra vez, Lucius pôs-se a pensar no assunto mais delicado, o qual estava por vir. O quadro na parede oposta a si pigarreou, atraindo a atenção para si, e Malfoy estranhou a repentina demonstração de presença. Na moldura elegante, seu pai o fitava com o mesmo olhar que ele dera à Blaise minutos antes.

— Tenho uma conversa delicada para desenrolar agora. — Começou a dizer. — Espero que não se ofenda com meu pedido de que retorne numa outra hora, mais oportuna.

Abraxas moveu a cabeça positivamente.

— Deixe-me ver Draco, quando ele vier acá. — Pediu, logo sumindo de sua moldura. Provavelmente, dirigira-se para a moldura da esposa, a qual ficava no hall.

Draco veio à mente de Lucius outra vez. Pensando melhor, o assunto de Pansy não era o mais delicado do dia.


	4. Sensibilidade

** E**

Pansy Parkinson, em seu vestido azul celeste parecia muito mais frágil do que a garota que fora nos tempos de Hogwarts. Tal como Draco, costumava mostrar-se sempre forte, mas o tempo lhe havia mudado, ainda que de maneira tão negativa. Lucius desejara desde o início lidar com o julgamento do pai da garota, o qual também fora um de seus colegas em Hogwarts, até mesmo como uma forma de estreitar os laços que haviam sido afrouxados entre os dois durante a guerra.

A verdade sobre os Parkinson é que haviam se mantido neutros em relação à guerra até o último instante possível e isso é que os colocava em tão difícil posição no momento. Não fora difícil garantir os meios necessários para que muitos Comensais e suas famílias não fossem penalizados, argumentando que era uma questão de vida ou morte e, até mesmo, que muitos haviam sido controlados pela maldição Imperius. Isso só fora possível porque haviam estado ali desde o início. Contudo, como dizer o mesmo de pessoas que adentraram durante o auge do caos?

O tribunal e seus acusadores estavam adorando ter a chance de culpar alguém e vê-lo deter-se em Azakaban, ainda que não eternamente e apenas um único homem. Porém, Lucius não falharia agora, quando já havia garantido a liberdade de muitos dos seus. O fato de Parkinson estar fora do seu círculo mais fechado não o tornava um estranho ou não-merecedor.

Quando Pansy projetou-se na biblioteca, com o rosto seco, mas denotando facilmente todas as lágrimas que por ali rolaram, Lucius entendeu que faria o necessário naquela situação justamente por ela. Via a garota com bons olhos, o que era o máximo de seu carisma a alguém que não fosse Draco ou Narcissa, e queria ajudá-la. Nos primórdios, até mesmo planejara que ela viesse a ser sua nora, mas acabara por ver que ela era, na verdade, delicada demais para ser uma Malfoy, ainda que sempre buscasse demonstrar o contrário.

— Senhor Malfoy. — Ela disse com uma voz suspirada, olhando com a cabeça um pouco baixa, em sinal máximo de respeito pelo homem diante de si. Lucius julgava isso desnecessário, visto que ela já estivera naquela casa inúmeras vezes, mas apreciava a boa educação da jovem.

— Estou ciente dos problemas que lhe afligem, senhorita Parkinson. — Ele começou, vendo o pesar alargar-se pelo rosto de Pansy, como se houvesse acabado de se lembrar de uma dor há muito esquecida. — Vamos resolver isso, não se preocupe.

— O que devo eu fazer?

Lucius custou um ou dois minutos pra realmente entender que ela o subestimara. Não sabia ela que estava sendo ajudada? Por mais que aquilo pudesse ter um pequeno preço no futuro, Malfoy não o fazia por mero interesse e sentiu-se desrespeitado diante de tal pergunta feita.

— Escute, Pansy. — Ele buscou palavras que expressassem de forma sutil o que ele estava pensando e julgou encontrá-las, de certo modo. — Faço isso por respeito, pelo desejo de ver-nos todos no ápice que nos é digno, o qual é passado de geração em geração há centenas de anos. O qual foi momentaneamente destruído. Espero que entenda o que eu quero dizer com isso.

Pansy não entendeu de verdade o que aquele monte de palavras queriam dizer, mas pronunciou em concordância. Para Lucius, já era o bastante.

— Fique ao lado de sua mãe, tranquilize-a. O que ela menos precisa no momento é da ausência e amargura de sua filha. — Prosseguiu o loiro. — Preciso entrar em contato com algumas pessoas e não posso esperar para fazê-lo. Procure por Griffiths e diga-lhe que cuide pessoalmente do caso, em meu nome. Compreendeu?

Outra vez, a concordância mecânica veio por parte de Pansy. Lucius lamentou mentalmente que ela estivesse tão devastada, mas não era para menos, pensou. Ela o agradeceu com toda a humildade e esperança que havia no seu coração, e Lucius apreciou isso, sorrindo à ela antes que ficasse sozinho outra vez.

Já exausto de permanecer naquele cômodo, atravessou a porta da biblioteca em passos rápidos, ignorando o chamado de Abraxas, na moldura pela qual passara. O ar puro dos jardins fez bem aos seus pulmões e ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ficar tanto tempo recluso, fitando o céu que começava a escurecer, incitando que a noite seria estrelada.

De onde estava, Draco viu quando o pai apontou na área externa do lar, misturando-se aos convidados sem, na verdade, deixar de ser um destaque. Aproximou-se sem pressa ou ansiedade, cumprimentando uma roda de cavalheiros na qual Lucius se integrara, para, então, dirigir as primeiras palavras ao pai.

— Estamos todos felizes em revê-lo, Draco. — O anfitrião disse, recebendo as concordâncias de seus colegas de longa data. Isso deixou o garoto levemente satisfeito, mas ele não o demonstrou. Estava feliz por voltar à Londres também. — Se me permitem, senhores, acho que meu filho gostaria de cumprimentar seu pai com mais privacidade. Ou, talvez, queira ele questionar sobre alguma das belas moças que se encontram aqui hoje.

Os homens riram, fazendo Draco abaixar a cabeça e balançá-la negativamente, rindo também. Lucius falara com seriedade, mas era óbvio que estava sendo sarcástico e todos sabiam disso, o que tornara o momento cômico. Em seguida, os dois se distanciaram lado a lado, caminhando lentamente durante aquela conversa que nenhum deles sabia que rumo tomaria.

— Espero que a viagem tenha sido proveitosa. — Lucius começou, como lhe era característico. Aprendera, em seu novo posto, que geralmente era preciso dar uma introdução amigável para deixar as pessoas confortáveis a ponto de dirigem a conversa para o que queriam discutir de verdade.

— Certamente foi. — Draco sorriu de canto, sentindo-se confortável na presença do pai como nunca antes. Guardara ódio e mágoa dele por muito tempo, pelo que julgara estúpido nas atitudes que o vira ter, mas ausentar-se o fizera compreender muita coisa. Principalmente onde havia estado. — As pessoas são demasiado interessantes na Itália.

— Os lugares também.

Sim, os lugares principalmente, Draco pensou. Guardaria lembranças das ruas e casas eternamente. Não havia como apagar tudo aquilo que passara, fosse bom ou ruim.

— De todo modo, fico satisfeito em estar de volta. — O mais novo tocou sutilmente no ponto que desejara, fato que Lucius percebeu. — Julgo-me pronto para adentrar nos negócios.

— Há algo que eu quero que você faça antes. — Ambos pararam, percebendo-se num ponto distante dos jardins, de onde pouco conseguiam ouvir das conversas festivas. Grosseiramente, Lucius teria dito de uma vez que Draco não estava totalmente pronto ainda, mas isso apenas lhe machucaria o ego e não favoreceria nenhum dos dois sob qualquer aspecto. — Para julgá-lo apto a administrar negócios, devo julgá-lo apto a administrar a si mesmo, Draco. Em cada ponto possível. Devo vê-lo focado, ciente do seu objetivo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão completo e harmônico que não precise me preocupar em vê-lo cair sem saber como se reeguer.

Draco riu, achando muito simples. Certamente não entendera o que o pai queria mesmo dizer com tudo aquilo.

— Administrei muito bem a mim mesmo, como vê. Obtive muitas conquistas durante minha ausência e devo dizer que formar-me foi a menor delas.

O mais velho dos Malfoy sabia disso, mas, não, ainda não lhe era o suficiente. Seu filho não passara pelo maior desafio que um homem podia ter de enfrentar, pior do que os riscos à sua própria vida. Havia uma última lição, maior do que o estudo ou a reputação. Porém, Lucius também ainda não conseguira um meio de dar-lhe essa lição, então não havia porque apressá-lo.

— Fique conosco. Retorne ao lar e dê à sua mãe tamanha alegria da sua presença. — Lucius tocou-lhe o ombro no mesmo gesto carinhoso que tivera perante Charles Greengrass. — Isso, talvez, possa ser um modo de observar de perto o que quero que você prove por si só.

O garoto não entendeu o que poderia observar dentro da sua casa, no convívio com os pais, que já não houvesse aprendido lá fora com o mundo. Porém, uma coisa ele tinha certeza de ter aprendido: nunca se negava um pedido, uma ordem ou uma sugestão vinda de Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Diabruras

** S**

Longe da conversa entre Lucius e Draco Malfoy, a jovem Astoria olhava pelo canto dos olhos o jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis vívidos, o qual lhe analisava o corpo tal como os apreciadores de artes admiravam estatuetas gregas. É claro que o rapaz jamais diria, por questão de educação, mas aquela garota era muito melhor do que as representações femininas feitas por Michelangelo ou qualquer outro artista famoso.

Era pequena e delicada, com a cintura fina e quadris largos que lhe davam ares sensuais impossíveis de se observar. Os seios não eram tão exorbitantes, mas também não precisavam sê-lo, uma vez que vê-la de frente fazia a atenção cair diretamente na estrutura angelical que formava seu rosto em forma de cupido com lábios um tanto grossos e olhos grandes, cor de mel.

A jovem encontrava-se entre Daphne e Dimitri, visto que os costumes da elite bruxa viam muito mal os namoricos. É claro que Astoria distraía ocasionalmente os pais, para que a irmã e o futuro cunhado pudessem trocar um ou outro roçar de lábios, mas tudo aquilo soava tão entediante que ela desejara estar em qualquer outro lugar, até mesmo nas antigas aulas de História da Magia, que pareciam bem mais interessantes do que a tal festa dos Malfoy.

O garoto piscou para Astoria, sumindo em direção aos jardins e ela teve tal fato como um convite mudo para uma apreciação. Julgando que ninguém mais percebera, além dera, esperara alguns minutos e, com toda a delicadeza de uma garota do seu porte, informou aos familiares que precisava conferir-se no toalete. Daphne lhe lançara imediatamente um olhar reprovador, o qual queria dizer "preciso de você aqui para distrair nossos pais", mas a filha mais nova dos Greengrass não se importou verdadeiramente com isso.

Sumindo no rumo que o rapaz tomara, descobriu-o em frente à entrada lateral da casa dos Malfoy. Aquela devia ser uma passagem sem uso, visto que era demasiado simples, e isso fez Astoria sentir-se mais segura, pois estava enfrentando o perigo como poucas garotas ousavam fazer. Se fosse pega ali, ficaria mal falada diante dos antiquados bruxos amigos dos seus pais por toda a vida, a menos que virasse uma daquelas mulheres sem graça que dedicavam sua vida à Merlin, abrindo mão dos prazeres do mundo.

— Sou William Griffith. — O rapaz disse, tomando a mão de Astoria com elegância e beijando-lhe o dorso.

— Astoria Greengrass. — Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, achando aquilo engraçado. Já estavam quebrando uma porção de regras da elite, não precisavam daquilo.

Lendo o convite nos olhos dela, William aproximou-se vagarosamente e tomou-lhe os lábios com volúpia, recebendo uma resposta à altura. Astoria já estava enlaçando seus dedos pelo cabelo liso dele, para segurá-lo com certa selvageria e mantê-lo grudado em si, mas uma conversa próxima os fez gelar o sangue e afastar-se com rapidez. Por sorte, era apenas alguém que passara por perto, mas que certamente não os vira de onde estavam.

Ousando ainda mais, os dois jovens entraram na mansão dos Malfoy e subiram discretamente as escadas, onde seria mais fácil se esconderem caso alguém, muito dificilmente, se aproximasse. Um tremendo ardor de desejo percorria o corpo de Astoria quando ela se viu no patamar, com William agarrando-a e empurrando-a pelo corredor para um quarto vazio. As pernas dela fraquejaram quando a porta se fechou atrás deles. Ela sentiu a boca do garoto na sua outra vez, os lábios dele com gosto de whisky de fogo, amargo. Nesse momento, ela sentiu a mão dele subindo por baixo do seu vestido e ouviu o ruído do tecido cedendo, sentindo então a mão quente dele entre as suas pernas, rasgando-lhe a roupa íntima para acariciar-lhe. Era tão delicioso que sentiu vontade de dizer uma porção de luxúrias ao seu ouvido, mas o medo de ser pega ali, o que acabaria com tudo, a fez apenas gemer no ouvido de William.

Após desabotoar as calças com uma pressa insana, o rapaz pôs as duas mãos na cintura de Astoria e levantou-a. Ela deu um pequeno salto no ar de forma que as pernas se enroscaram em torno das coxas dele, que deu um impulso selvagem, preparando-se para penetrá-la. Preenchida pelo desejo, Astoria levou sua mão ao membro intumescido que pulsava e, almejando o máximo do prazer, deslizou os dedos provocantemente num ritmo que fez William arfar. Ela teria continuado por muito mais tempo, mas a ansiedade de ambos interrompera aquilo não muito depois, de modo que a garota guiou o membro ereto para si.

O impulso da penetração e a sensação incrível fizeram-na respirar ofegantemente. Alucinada, pressionou ainda mais aos pernas ao redor dele, passando a receber os estímulos torturantes e deliciosos até que atingisse o clímax, com o corpo formigante e o líquido do mais puro prazer a escorrer por suas coxas. Lentamente suas pernas se desprenderam do corpo dele e deslizaram para baixo até alcançar o chão. Eles estavam inclinados um sobre o outro, sem respiração.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles ajeitaram as vestes, descendo cautelosamente as escadas em direção ao jardim. Sorriram cúmplices um para o outro e se separaram outra vez. Antes de encontrar os pais, Astoria penteou o cabelo com os dedos. Examinou o vestido um pouco desalinhado, mas não se importou. Ele seria útil, afinal.

O seu corpo sentia-se um pouco incômodo, mas ela estava radiante. Tomando o lugar que lhe era reservado entre a irmã e Dimitri, recebeu um olhar enérgico da mãe.  
— Astoria, por que demorou tanto? Você está um caos, venha cá.

— Tive um problema com o vestido no toalete. — Ela disse no seu melhor tom inocente, recebendo um sorriso compreensivo da mãe.

A pequena Greengrass, ainda que já não tão pequena com seus 22 anos, não podia se sentir mais triunfante por ter conquistado um rapaz. Ou, talvez, até pudesse, mas até então jamais havia se interessado verdadeiramente por algum a ponto de ver-se satisfeita de verdade por tê-lo.

Era a única que sabia de suas aventuras, que não eram tão numerosas, mas uma loucura no meio em que vivia. Tinha a felicidade de nunca mais encontrar os rapazes com quem já se atrevera a algo, o que era bom e se devia ao modismo crescente que se instalava em Londres, no qual os pais estavam a mandar seus filhos homens para a grande Europa atrás de melhores oportunidades.

Pensando nisso, agora que seu corpo se acalmava e sua mente voltava a ter o controle, Astoria achou interessante que, na contra-mão desse modismo, Draco Malfoy estivesse voltando ao invés de partindo. Não sabia muito sobre ele, exceto o nome e que fora colega de Daphne em Hogwarts, e, na verdade, nunca se interessara muito em saber qualquer outra coisa. Porém, aquilo parecia ser algo incomum demais pra se ignorar.

Então, quando o anfitrião surgiu num canto do jardim e atraiu a atenção para si, a filha mais nova dos Greengrass mordeu o lábio em sinal de ansiedade. Talvez Malfoy finalmente fosse dizer qual era o motivo de toda aquela comemoração, a qual, é claro, estava intimamente ligada com Draco, seu filho.

Por mais que a elite bruxa tivesse suas excentricidades não muito compreensivas, Lucius não parecia o tipo de homem que encheria sua casa de pessoas depois de tantos anos de reclusão, apenas para comemorar que o filho voltara de viagem razoavelmente longa.

O que seria tudo aquilo? E, pela sabedoria de Merlin, onde estava aquele garoto arrogante que ela não vira até então?


End file.
